


Change

by larry_please



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Harry, Louis takes care of Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_please/pseuds/larry_please
Summary: Louis helps Harry to get out of his comfort zone and teaches him how to live.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first Fanfiction here on ao3, please be kind. I hope you’ll enjoy it.

Harry's POV

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh God. What am I doing here?" Harry slurred to himself, panicked. He's leaning against an unfamiliar door in an unfamiliar bathroom, hitting his head repeatedly against the wood until he really doesn't want his head to spin even more. God, Harry was so stupid.

Niall had convinced him this morning during their boring English class to go to a stupid house party. Since Harry watched movies like Project X or Bad Neighbors, he never wanted to be a person who parties all the time, gets drunk and waking up to ugly tattoos the next morning. Also a thing Harry never wants to have, as well as piercings. Why would you want permanent ink on your body or holes in your eyebrow? He will never get it.

So, logically, he rejected Nialls offer. Usually Niall leaves it after that, going with Ed or Liam instead.. But today was different. Niall insisted, telling him things like "But Harry, this one will be huge!" or "You have to come, Liam has a pool and even said he'll make cocktails!"

So after 5 minutes of Niall chattering about this stupid party, Harry finally agreed. He regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

He still regretted it. Niall left him alone when he spotted someone and ran off, and Harry vaguely remembered his best friend shouting, "Come on, Harry! Meet Zayn!" but Harry has already lost sight of him. Great. Harry was helpless.

Even greater, though, was the fact that Niall urged Harry to drink half a dozen of shots, so now Harry was helpless and drunk. For his first time, and it wasn't nearly as good as everyone always says it is, but maybe that's because Harry drank it all in 10 minutes. His head was dizzy and he couldn't see clearly and it was horrible.

Everywhere were people, dancing, kissing, humping, sleeping. There was loud electro music blasting, but the people's chatters was still louder and Harry couldn't hear it any longer, so he stumbled upstairs and opened any door, looking for a bathroom he could lock himself into.

That's how he got up there.

It was a lot more quiet, he could still hear the people and the music playing, and he could feel the bass vibrating on his bum and feet which were touching the ground.

His head felt even dizzier now, and before Harry knows it, he was jumping up, running to the toilet, opening the lid and puking inside.

His throat was burning when he was finished, flushing the toilet but still leaning with his head against it. He felt hot tears running down his face and soon he was sobbing. He never felt this miserable.

Usually Harry feels better after he's vomited, normally your stomach feels better, but it didn't, and that's because Harry knows that there's more to come. He's still so drunk, still couldn't think clear, so he just stayed against the toilet and waited.

After a few minutes, or hours, Harry could hear somebody on the other side of the door, and he saw the door handle turn. When the door didn't open, someone knocked. Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't think.

"Hello? Open up, please. Have to piss," he heard the person saying in a high-pitched voice.

Harry crawled to the door and unlocked it, letting the stranger in. Only it wasn't a stranger, but the one and only Louis Tomlinson.

If Harry was in his right state of mind, he would close the door immediately. He would be so embarrassed. Louis Tomlinson, one year above him, was one of the popular people in school, which wasn't surprising. He was hot, very hot, with his tattoos all over his entire body, and his tongue piercing he had, what Harry recently found out.

Now, Harry wasn't a fan of those things, but nobody could say that they didn't look hot on people, because they do. Especially on Louis Tomlinson.

Harry has a bit of a crush on him, if it wasn't totally obvious already. They haven't really talked, but they have psychology together and Harry always finds himself watching him sit at the windows, chewing his gum while looking outside. Harry would always look at his pierced lip, which he forgot to mention before. His lip piercing, which would always move, and his clear blue eyes, which were darker or brighter depending on the light, or his mood. Or he would look at his feathery hair, which always looked incredibly and impossibly soft. Harry was always gushing over everything on him, because to him, Louis was perfect, even though he never talked to him.

Because Louis had a perfect personality as well. He was so funny, and so casual and spontaneous, and he never cared about what other people thought of him. He was kind to everyone, but still sarcastic, in the perfect way.

And the sad thing is that Harry is nothing of those things, he was just plain and boring, and that's why they'll never be a thing. Harry gave up his hopes a long time ago.

If Harry was thinking straight, he would close the door right away, mortified that Louis would see him like that, with bloodshot wet eyes and probably smelling of puke and hair a mess. He probably got puke in it, as well.

But Harry was drunk, so he didn't register Louis seeing him like that, and just let him in.

"Thank God," Louis murmured and was already walking to the urinal, "Thanks mate. Didn't think you'd let me in at all." Louis unzipped his pants and relieved himself, and he hadn't even looked at Harry and he just didn't care that someone was watching him pee.

"Um," Harry slurred with a raspy voice and felt his throat burning, "It's fine."

Suddenly, Louis turned around, thankfully finished and put in, and looked at Harry incredulously. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

What was that supposed to mean? Did he mean in the bathroom? Or at the party? Or did he just find it weird that Harry was watching him piss? Well, he couldn't blame him for that, because that really is weird.

"'M... sorry?" Harry said unsure. He sat against the bathtub now, legs stretched out. Now he got a real look at Louis. He was wearing his typical leather jacket which looked good on him, as always. He also wore his tight black shinny jeans and vans and he wore a snapback, holding his hair back. Harry could use that so he wouldn't get puke in his hair the next time he was feeling sick.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards Harry. Oh no, now Louis could probably smell him. "Are you alright? Where are your friends?" Good question.

Before he could answer, Louis kneeled in front of him and watched Harry's red eyes, from alcohol and crying. Harry suddenly felt hot, he wasn't used to hot crushes being that near. Harry could barely breath.

"Harry. What's wrong? Come on, stand up." He grabbed Harry's waist and lifted him up to his feet. He felt wobbly and would fall down if it wasn't for Louis holding onto his waist tightly.

He led him to the sink and turned it on. With his other arm which wasn't occupied with holding Harry, he opened cabinets until he found a cup and filled it up with water. He held it to Harry's lips. "Drink up," he told him softly. Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks and opened his mouth a bit, gulping the water down his hurting throat. "Ow."

Suddenly he felt something familiar coming up. "Oh no," were his only words mumbled before he tore himself away from Louis and fell to the toilet. He puked inside again, but this time, he felt hands holding his hair back.

When he realized that they were Louis' hands, he was embarrassed and felt like more shit, and he began to sob inside the toilet as well. He could feel Louis stroking his scalp assuringly but that was probably just imagination.

When Harry was finished he reached up and flushed. After that he screwed his eyes shut, refusing to face the reality, which was that his crush just watched him vomiting in the toilet.

He wasn't sobbing anymore, just silently crying and he felt Louis still running his hands through his hair. He picked up Harry's hand and took his hair tie. Before Harry knew it, he felt Louis tie up his hair in a bun.

With still closed eyes, he hear Louis get up. He thought he would leave, but seconds later he was at his side again. Harry was relieved.

"Look at me, please, Harry," Louis spoke softly and Harry shook his head against the toilet. "Sorry," he murmured.

"There's no need to be sorry, love. Just look at me so I can wash your face."

Love. Harry reluctantly sat up properly and opened his eyes. Louis looked back at him with nothing but kind, warm eyes. "You don't have to take care of me," Harry told him. "Really."

Louis smiled. "I know. I want to though." He brought his washcloth up to his face and started by washing his sweaty forehead, while holding the side of his face with his other hand.

"You know, I was like this, once, as well."

He washed over his one eye, carefully, making sure Harry closed it before. "And I was alone, but I was wishing somewhere was by my side then."

He moved on to his other eye, and watched Louis closely with one eye. "When was that?" He asked curiosity.

"3 years ago or something, when I started drinking. But I got used to it, and realized that there's a line between drinking to feel good and drinking so much that you just feel like shit. You just have to know when's enough. And you can't drink too much at once."

Harry scoffed. "I won't ever drink again. It's disgusting."

Louis smirked. "Everyone says that when they just puked from too much." He now washed his wet cheeks from crying.

"I mean it, though!" I protested. "Yeah, yeah. I believe you. It's better, anyway, to think like that." Louis smiled up at him and washed his chin and over his lips. "I was surprised to even see you here. Since when do you go on parties?"

"It was my first time... I thought that was obvious..." Harry said quietly and looked down.

"Well, I assumed, but I didn't know for sure. Did Niall force you?" Harry shook his head. "No, he kind of just persuaded me... And then he left! What kind of friend is that?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows and pouted.

When he looked up again, he saw Louis watching him... fondly? He was probably still drunk, then. "You're too cute, Harry," Harry said quietly, not intended for Harry to hear. Harry blushed and felt himself smiling brightly. "Thank you, Lou. For everything. You're being so nice and I probably ruined your night, but I'm really happy that I didn't have to go through that alone. Thanks... again."

Louis stared at him and smiled back at him, his eyes wrinkling and cheeks pink. "No problem, Harry, and you didn't ruin my night, really." He pulled out his phone out of his pocket. "Now, let's call Niall. I bet he's already looking for you and it's late, you should probably go home." A few seconds later he held his phone to his ear and talked to Niall and said that he and Harry were in the bathroom upstairs. He ended the call and put it back. "He should be there soon."

Louis stood up from where they were sitting on the floor and picked up the cup from earlier. "Maybe now you should be able to drink that," he suggested smiling and Harry nodded and took a few big gulps. It didn't hurt his throat so much, now, and he felt a lot better already.

A few minutes later, Niall came in, hugging Harry and apologizing for losing him, thanking Louis for taking care of him and tugging Harry downstairs and in his car. If Harry thought about Louis during the whole car ride and dreamt about him this night, nobody had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

Since the party was on Friday, Harry had two whole days to feel humiliated about what happened. He was scared to see Louis on Monday, and relieved that they didn't have psychology, their shared class, on that day.

Harry intended to just avoid Louis so he wouldn't have to talk to him at all. He was just so embarrassed that Louis saw him like this, like an immature 17-year old who was drunk for his very first time. He felt like a baby. Louis was the contrary. He was outgoing, went to every party, got drunk and high and never acted like Harry did. And of course he of all people had to see him like that and on top of that had to make sure he was alright and didn't puke over himself.

Harry was scared that Louis told all his friends about it or made fun of him, even though deep inside he knew that Louis would never do that. But Harry was still scared.

So on Monday Niall picked Harry up and drove him to school, and on the way there Harry told him what has happened. Niall was smirking, knowing Harry has a huge crush on the older guy.

When Harry was finished, Niall raised his eyebrow. "And? What's the problem?"

Harry groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "The problem obviously is that I don't know what to do now."

Niall looked at his best friend sceptically. "Um, you just go up to him and thank him for being there for you. And then ask him out on a date."

"No! It wasn't like that Niall, he didn't seem interested in me, I think he's not even gay." And does Louis really expect him to approach him? Because Harry really has a problem in approaching people.

When they arrived at the school, Harry frantically looked around himself, making sure Louis isn't anywhere near. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he didn't see him.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Harry," Niall sighed. "Besides, he's over there." And, indeed, Louis stood next to the gym, smoking with Zayn and others.

Zayn was a good friend of Niall (because Niall was a good friend of everyone) but even Harry and him do get along with each other. He was a grade above him, like Louis, but they have an elective course together as well, since this year, and befriended a bit.

"Oh my God," Harry mumbled, turned around and hurried to the entrance.

After he went to his locker, taking his books out, he headed straight to his first course, chemistry, where he sat alone. But this time, someone was already sitting there with all his school stuff out. It was Liam.

"Um.. hey?" Harry greeted confusedly and sat down next to him. Liam turned his head. "Hey Harry!" He grinned enthusiastically.

Harry smiled uneasily back at him. "Oh right," Liam said and laughed, "I'm just sitting here 'cause we have to do teamwork today and my friend is sick, and you're usually alone so I thought I could join you and we'd do it together?"

"Oh! Right, sure, of course," Harry stuttered and smiled. He usually does them alone because Niall isn't in this class with him and he doesn't get on well with people he never or rarely spoke to. Harry's really awkward at those type of things.

"Awesome, thanks!" Harry just smiled and didn't say anything back, because he couldn't think of anything. So he just fiddled with his pen and hoped silently that the teacher would come in soon.

After a few, long minutes, Liam spoke up again, "So, I heard you were at my party last weekend. How did you like it?"

Harry stilled. How did he know that? Who told him? Louis? Did he tell Liam and other people that there was a strange boy named Harry wailing against the toilet? Oh God.

"Um, yes... I was. How did you know?" Harry stammered.

"Oh, Niall told me when he greeted me, said it was your first party. Then he noticed you were gone and went looking for you. Did you two find each other again?" Phew. Just Niall.

"No... I mean, yes. Eventually. And your party was really cool, nice drinks... and all that. Very great experience." Ugh, what was Harry doing, seriously, just shut up.

"Alright," Liam laughed weirdly. Well done, Harry. Now it's awkward.

After chemistry, the rest of the school day went on pretty smoothly. Harry tried not no run into him and it worked well. That was until after lunch.

Harry had just gulped down not so tasty lunch from the cafeteria and was on his way to his next class when someone grabbed his arm.

Harry turned around and stopped breathing. It was Louis.

"Hey! Hey Harry," Louis greeted a bit nervously. He scratched his head and gave Harry a crooked smile. Harry began to blush already, oh Dear.

"Um, hello Louis..." he smiled forcedly and was uncomfortable because meeting his crush sober is different that meeting him while being drunk. Harry was an awkward klutz when he was sober, as soon as Louis will become aware of that, he won't want to have to do anything with him. Only few people liked Harry, and cool, chill Louis will not be one of them, Harry was sure of that.

"What's up? D'you need anything?" Harry asked and it might have sounded a little bit... unfriendly? Accidentally?

Louis looked perplexed and furrowed his eyebrows. "No, actually I just wanted to-"

"Um, sorry but I really have to go to my next class, can't be late... sorry," Harry excused and waved awkwardly before turning around and going to his next class without looking back.

He was so rude, he has never been this rude to anyone. But, the thing was, Harry was scared shitless. Scared of his crush being super nice to him but turning his back on him later on or mocking or making fun of him or anything really, popular people have the power of. High school was tough when you weren't popular. And that's why he was scared, and every time he was scared, he turned on his defence mechanism and became like this. Even though in reality he loved that Louis wanted to talk to him, even if it's probably only for now.

After school, Harry had to hurry to get the bus because Niall went home earlier that day.

As he walked out of the school with quick steps, he heard someone calling him. Harry sighed and turned around, only to find Louis standing there.

"Hey, Harry," he said sheepishly, "You going home?"

Harry nodded his head distractedly while looking at the bus stop where the bus was already standing. Without looking at Louis, because he would definitely be late then, not being able to avert his eyes from the beauty in front of him, Harry ran to the bus while shouting, "Gotta go, bye!", and missing Louis' hurt expression.

The next few days were similar. Louis tried talking to Harry a few times, but he avoided their conversation and even ignored him completely sometimes, until Louis kind of gave up and stopped approaching him.

Harry didn't know what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Harry’s being difficult, but he’s just confused.


End file.
